


Purr-fect

by Justthetip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Stiles, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Mates, There's a little violence in the first chapter, Werewolf Derek, but it's not that bad, dominant derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justthetip/pseuds/Justthetip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a faunus (Half human, half animal. In this case a cat and he has adorable cat ears and a tail!) Faunus' are rare and a dying breed since humans tend to discriminate against them. One night Stiles goes to a night club only to be harassed and abused because of what he is before a mysterious man with glowing red eyes saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for cat Stiles after watching a series called RWBY. Anyone who doesn't know what RWBY is and are interested you can watch season 1 on YouTube (although is doesn't matter since it has nothing to do with this story other than the faunus stuff, but its still a good watch in my opinion)
> 
> I have been told that this is basically a love story between a cat and a dog by some of my friends, which yeah I guess it is, but they are mostly human and come on! Cat ears!!! How could I not? Also maybe it's just me, but purring Stiles sounds all kinds of cute!!

Stiles is used to being at the bottom of the social ladder. He's been dealing with it his whole life since faunus' are usually considered freaks of nature by humans. It's not a big deal, not really. He got over the constant bullying and staring in high school, he even managed to make a best friend, Scott, who never got weirded out by the way his tail twitched when he was concentrating, or the way his ears flicked on top of his head at the sound of movement. Scott was the best friend he always dreamed of, but never thought would become reality. Well he was until he met Allison and fell in love.

He wasn't bitter that Scott found love while he was rebuffed constantly because of his freak status. He was bitter because he is currently sitting at a bar at some stupid night club he didn't even want to go to, abandoned, whilst Scott and Allison dance. Isaac, Danny and Lydia also came, but they all disappeared to mingle and hopefully get laid, leaving Stiles alone at the bar drowning his sorrows in his beer.

"We don't accept your kind here freak." the buff dude (who's obviously on steroids) sneers as he slams his beer down right next to Stiles' at the bar.

Stiles sighs. He shouldn't be surprised by such comments at this point of his life. "Really?" Stiles says, keeping a strong, steady voice, "I don't see anyone else complaining."

The mans grip on his beer tightens as he leans in closer, "Watch your tongue freak and leave before I make you."

"Welp," Stiles says defiantly, like these might not actually be his last words. "Guess you will have to make me since I have no intentions of leaving before finishing my drink." Stiles holds up his beer for good measure before taking a few slow sips from it.

The man disappears after giving Stiles a deadly glare. Stiles just smirks it off and finishes his beer before ordering another one. Scott and Allison are his ride home so it's not like he has anything better to do, besides the bartender is hot and hasn't looked at Stiles like he's gum on her shoe yet so he counts that as a solid win.

"That man wasn't bothering you was he?" The hot blonde asks giving him a worrying stare as she sets his beer down.

"Just the usual crap because of," Stiles points to his ears and clutches his tail in his lap before shrugging, "I'm used to it."

The ~~girl~~ woman frowns before extending her hand. "I'm Erica." She says politely before adding in a stern tone. "Don't let anyone talk to you like that here, your kind is welcome. It's people like him who are the abominations if you ask me."

"Stiles." Stiles says taking her hand, which is impressively firm for a woman, and shaking it. "You friends with many Faunus'?" he asks since most humans aren't this nice to him. Some humans may not look at his kind as freaks, but they certainly don't stand up for his race and rally to stop the violence.

"Lets just say there's much worse things out there than half breeds. You're adorable, I don't think you'd be capable of hurting a fly. I'm far more dangerous than you." Erica says with a wink before striding away to serve a line of customers at the other side of the bar.

Skulling the rest of his beer Stiles makes his way to the toilet to empty the tank before ordering another.

He gets to washing his hands before buff dude on steriods comes storming in with two other man who look equally as buff and on steroids.

Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he makes a break for the door, which in hind sight was stupid since the door was being blocked off by the three muscled idiots, and is grabbed and shoved back into the cold tiles next to the sink.

"Well, well. Not running your smart mouth now are you freak?" The man from earlier says, spitting the words into Stiles' face.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Stiles yells back in hopes that maybe someone will hear the commotion and send help, anything to get him out of this predicament.

"My problem is your kind! Abominations the lot of you! We'll be doing the world a favor by ridding it of one more of you!"

Before Stiles gets a chance to say something else, beg for his life maybe or just flat out say _fuck you!_ He's being pulled back and slammed with force into the wall, making him yelp in pain as a fist makes contact with his cheek, knocking him to the floor.

Stiles tries to scrabble away, but is stopped when a boot makes contact with his ribs causing him to curl up in a ball, hugging his tail close as he whimpers in pain.

"Pathetic." One man sneers as another, the one who confronted him at the bar spits "Not so smart now are ya freak!"

Another painful kick to the gut and Stiles shrieks, tears streaming down his face as one of the men kneel down and harshly tug at his ears.

"Disgusting." He spits pinching his ear between sharp nails before maniacally laughing and shoving his face down into the cold tile floor hard enough for his vision to go blurry.

Stiles has a few moments of thinking this is how he is going to die, feeling the start of a panic attack coming on, as the bathroom door is suddenly flung opened.

"What the _fuck._ " A voice roars from the door.

"We're teaching this freak a lesson!" One of the men sneer, "The worlds better without his kind!"

"Oh really?" A deadly voice growlsas Stiles sees in a blur the three man shuffling away from his huddled up body. "And what makes you think it's better with  _your_ kind?"

Stiles does his best to see what's going on, to settle his breathing before he chokes on his own spit. But all he manages are a bunch of blurs as bodies are being hurled into walls with the sounds of one man begging _'please, I'm sorry'_ before the sounds of choking fill Stiles' ears.

"Derek!" A woman's voice calls, "Stop! We're better than this! You've knocked them out, I called the police. They'll be thrown in jail for abuse, just relax, and let him go before you snap his neck."

Stiles vaguely sees the body dropping to the floor before a figure crouches down next to him, bright red eyes staring into his golden amber ones as soft gentle hands pry Stiles' from his suffocating grip on his tail.

"Just relax, you're okay." The man says while helping Stiles into a sitting position then cupping his face, thumb gently brushing over the bruised skin of his cheek. "You're safe now, just stay with me, don't close your eyes."

Stiles shudders at that and grips tightly onto the mans leather jacket trying to take in his features. His breathing has settled down, but his vision is still blurry so he can't fully take in who he's looking at, but he thinks the mans beautiful, the perfect definition of tall dark and handsome.

The man rubs a comforting hand up Stiles' back, stopping when he gets to the top to scratch at the back of his neck with blunt nails making Stiles purr.

"Mm'sleepy." Stiles mumbles as his eyes drift close.

"No, no! Come on! The paramedics will be here soon! Don't--" But the rest of the words are lost on Stiles as his vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles doesn't know what's happening when he opens his eyes, everything is a little blurry and his ribs hurt when he tries to sit up.

Pulling up his shirt Stiles inspects his injuries. There's a swell of purple across his chest, Stiles carefully runs his fingers across the bruise, gasping at the throbbing pain it sends through his body. So getting up isn't an option.

"Stiles?" His dad calls, "Stiles, relax, take it easy son. You've been through a lot."

Stiles slumps back down, willing his eyes to take in his surroundings, his dad looks like hell, like he hasn't slept in days and it makes his heart swell painfully in his chest. It's his fault his dads so distraught, he's all his dad has left.

"I'm so sorry dad, if I was normal this never would have happened I--" Stiles practically sobs as his dad pulls him in for a tight hug.

"No! Never apologize to me for what you are son, those men will never see the light of day if I have anything to say about it." his dad pulls away with a tight smile, painful grip on Stiles' shoulder as if he needs the reminder that he's still here, that he hasn't lost him. "I'm going to get a doctor okay? Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"I'm okay dad." Stiles replies with a small smile watching as his dad hesitantly leaves him.

Stiles sighs, bringing his hand up to brush over his cheek. Yep, swollen.

"They got you pretty good huh?" A voice says from the door.

"Yeah." Stiles replies as Scott walks into the room and sits down next to Stiles' bed, leaning in and grabbing his hand.

"I--" Scott starts but Stiles cuts him off.

"It's not your fault Scott."

"How?" Scott questions angrily. "How isn't this my fault? I was the one that talked you into coming out with us! If I didn't insist we bail on game night you wouldn't have nearly been beaten to death! I can't lose you man, you're--" Scott's eyes shine with the sign of tears threatening to break free, "You're like my brother."

"Scott..." Stiles says, voice shaky. "I'm okay, none of this is your fault. You didn't know any of that would happen...." Stiles trails off as he starts thinking, "What _did_ happen?"

Scott sees red as he grits out, "A bunch of low lives thought it would be good to follow you into the mens room only to abuse you and near--"

"No, no, I remember that and then... Red."

"Red?"

"Eyes." Stiles elaborates. "I saw red eyes and... Handsome." Stile murmurs remembering his tall dark and handsome savior with the leather jacket and soft touch.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Scott's mouth. "You mean--"

Scott's cut off by the sounds of the doctor and his dad entering, talking about when Stiles can be released.

Stiles squeezes Scott's hand when he notices how guilty his face went as soon as his father entered. His dad just nods and pats Scott on the back, seeming completely oblivious to Scott's guilt.

*

They keep him under observation for another 3 nights. Nothing was broken, thankfully and no major head injuries. He was just in a coma for four days, but that didn't seem to quell his fathers rage, or Scott's guilt.

"You really have to stop acting like my slave." Stiles says as Scott fluffs his pillow and forces him to sit down while he puts in a movie, "I'm serious Scott, this isn't your fault."

"I just.... I've been so caught up in love that I abandoned you. If the club owner didn't come to your rescue those guys would have killed you, and I'd never forgive myself for that."

"Well stop. I don't blame you for being in love, I'd probably abandon you if anyone I tried to flirt with gave me the time of day, but..." Stiles shrugs.

"They're idiots." Scott says, a dopey smile on his face.

"Or they're completely normal for rejecting a freak." Stiles hates himself for saying it, but its how he feels about himself. You can only get rejected and judged so many times before it gets to you.

"Don't say that about yourself, you're not a freak."

"So movie?" Stiles asks to change the subject. Scott frowns before silently pressing play.

Stiles gives himself a mental pat on the back for lasting at least 20 minutes into the movie before he has to ask. He goes for subtle, nonchalant, but even to his own ears he sounds way to interested and nervous for it to be a casual question.

"So the club owner... You said he saved me?"

"Yeah." Scott replies, continuing to stuff his face full of popcorn.

"And..." Stiles prompts, not sure what he's fishing for. Mostly a name.

"And he nearly killed 3 guys and put them all in hospital." Scott grins like he's remembering seeing their broken bodies being pushed out of the club. Scott isn't as innocent as he originally thought.

"He nearly killed them?" Stiles asks, fishing for more information on his mysterious savior.

"Yeah, by the..." Scott swallows visibly. "By the time I got there and saw... saw you he was holding you. At first I didn't know what to think and then I realized why he was holding you and one of the men on the ground started laughing." Scott shrugs, "If it wasn't for his girlfriend or whoever was with him holding him back he would have ripped the guys throat out."

Stiles deflates at the words girlfriend. He doesn't know why he thought he had a shot or even allowed himself to hope. He didn't even know the guy, he remembers thinking he was handsome but he doesn't have a clear enough picture of the man in his head to clarify it.

Stiles rolls into a ball, flinching as his ribs throb with pain. "Oh." He says in a sad tone.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought maybe I should thank him... For saving me." It seemed like a good idea. He wanted to see the man again, even if a small part of him, a part that confused him, was afraid of seeing him with someone else, he had to thank the man for saving his life. Who knows what would have happened, how much worst his injuries could have been if it wasn't for him. Stiles at least owed him his thanks.

"If you go back there I am coming with you."

"That's fine with me, but you should invite Allison. I know you want to spend time with her and although I have loved having you stay here all week while I recover I need some alone time for... Stuff."

Scott nods whipping out his phone. "Sorry... I didn't think I'd be interrupting your... Stuff."

The silence drags on before Scott perks up. "So," Scott says changing the topic. "When did you want to go? Next week?"

Stiles takes a moment to think. It was a Friday and his dad had the late shift tonight so he could get the weekend off work and he knew his dad wouldn't let him go back out to the club he was attacked at so he had two options:

One, wait until his dads next late shift, or until he has healed completely and his dad won't be worrying about him all night

or

Two, suck up the pain and get the thanking over and done with by going tonight.

Stiles couldn't help but go with option two. He doesn't think he could handle waiting until his dads okay with him going back there and this way he doesn't have to lie about where he's going. He can go there, thank the man and leave and be back before his dad even finishes his shift.

"Tonight." Stiles says slowly moving off the couch to go upstairs and get dressed.

"Wait, tonight?" Scott asks frowning.

"Yes. Tonight." Stiles says grabbing a beanie to put on and tucking his tail in his pants. Just to be safe.

*

The line for the club is long, it takes nearly an hour to get to the front and most of the people the bouncer is sending away.

"Are you on the list?" The man speaks firmly.

"Uh, no, but--"

"No buts, if you're not on the list you can't come in. Have a good night."

Scott looks all too willing to leave grabbing his and Allison's hand and tugging out of the line but Stiles doesn't budge.

"Boyd." Stiles says after reading the name tag, "I can call you Boyd right?"

The man in question crosses scary huge arms and raises an eye brow. Stiles swallows.

"Look, I may not be on the list, but I really need to speak to Erica, the bartender? We're... Friends..."

"Right." Boyd says, unimpressed. "You're friends with my girlfriend and not some sleaze bag trying to get in her pants." Boyd huffs. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I add another bruise to your cheek creep."

"Stiles let's just go, we can come back another night." Scott pleas from his side, obviously not wanting to have to try and defend Stiles against... Well, all _that._

"Fine." Stiles says in a defeated tone turning to leave just as Boyd says:

"The faunus?"

Stiles whips back around ears twitching under the beanie. "That would be me..."

Boyd quickly undoes the gate and shuffles them inside. "I'm sorry about... Threatening you, if I'd known... Please don't tell Erica."

Stiles smiles widely as he pats Boyd on the back, he'd be terrified of Erica as well. "All good, but I am actually here to see the owner? Whoever saved me that night and I was wondering where I could find them."

"Derek's office is on the second floor, hold on." Boyd says pressing a button and talking into his ear piece.

"The faunus is here to see Derek." Boyd says followed up by: "Yeah, at the entrance."

"Wait here, Laura will take you to him." Boyd gives him a small smile before going back to his post and death glaring at whoever isn't on the list.

Allison and Scott shift nervously seeming to be on guard for any threats despite the fact that Stiles is hiding what he is.

"Oh my god, go get something to drink at the bar, you two are making me nervous."

"No, I'm not--"

"Scott I'm wearing a beanie, I'll be fine, just go in and have some fun instead of worrying about me."

Scott nods reluctantly and Allison gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek before wishing him luck and heading through the big double doors that lead into the club, leaving him standing in the hall waiting.

The music is loud, even through the heavy doors Stiles can hear _We found love_ by Rihanna playing. Sighing Stiles sings along to the music.

_"Shine a light through an open door, love and life I will divide,_

_Turn away cause I need you more, feel the--"_

The sound of laughter stops Stiles' singing as he turns around to see... Well to see a stunningly beautiful woman.

"Stiles?" She asks cautiously. "I'm Laura."

"Oh, uh, hi? Are you the girlfriend?" Stiles doesn't know why he says it, feels the need to hear that Derek, a guy he doesn't know, is dating this beautiful woman making him so unattainable he is on another planet. But he asks and waits for an answer he doesn't want to hear.

A grin spreads across Laura's face. "Oh." She says, "So _that's_ why you're here huh?"

"What? No of course not! I need to say thank you! That's it, I swear I'm not after your boyfriend! I don't even remember what he looks like!"

"You are just the cutest guy I have ever met." Laura smiles making him blush. "Derek has been in a bad mood ever since that night so don't let him scare you, he's a secret softy who loves to cuddle."

Stiles' gut twists at the words, imagining Laura and Derek, a guy he _still_ doesn't know as he keeps trying to remind himself, cuddling in bed or just on the couch while watching a movie. Stiles gives a soft smile pushing all the images out of his head. He's here to thank the man not announce his undying love to the guy who as he keeps reminding himself, hasn't even properly met yet.

Laura takes Stiles through the club and into a private locked door that leads up stairs.

When they get to a door at the end of the hall, Laura knocks until an annoyed grunt is followed up with: "What do you want Laura."

"Someone is here to see you." Laura sings.

"I'm not in the mood, deal with them and go away."

Stiles feels his face fall along with his heart, which still doesn't make sense to him since they still haven't even met properly. He was really starting to consider something being mentally wrong with him if this is how attached he feels to someone he doesn't even know.

"It's fine." Stiles mumbles quietly when he realizes Laura is shaking the door knob and yelling at Derek to come out. "He's busy... Just," Stiles takes a deep breath, "Just tell him I said thank you for what he did. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Stiles--" Laura says softly just as the door is swung opened to reveal to Stiles for a second time, the most breathtaking, beautiful man he has ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and lovely comments this fic has gotten so far is just amazing! Thank you so much everyone! Been a little busy helping my best friend plan her wedding so writing has been hard to find time for lately, but I am determined to finish this fic!
> 
> As someone who was bullied as a child I am using my own experience for insecure Stiles. I never felt good enough or that someone could possibly return my feelings because I was so sure I wasn't worth it, which is why Stiles is kind of a downer on himself and labels himself as a "freak", I promise by the end of this fic he won't have that mind set.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this is still as fun for you to read as it is for me to write!

To say Stiles is speechless would be an understatement. Not only does he have no words he also has no sense of self control since all his cat instincts are in full effect and very interested in rubbing all over Derek in some freaky cat claiming ritual. He's borderline drooling at this point and all Derek is doing is glaring.

A disturbingly sexy glare.

"Go away." Is what Derek chooses to open with and that's not a kick in the balls, Stiles is fine. Totally fine.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to thank--"

"Not you," Derek interrupts as he continues to glare at... Right Laura is still here. Stiles may have been a little distracted.

"Laura." Derek finishes.

"Alright I'm going, just promise not to be a grouch." Laura says giving Stiles' shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Don't forget to use your words baby bro. Not everyone can read your eyebrows." Laura sings as she turns to walk away

_Baby bro?_

"You're related?" Stiles squeaks out as his voice breaks.

Laura turns around and smirks, giving him a wink before heading off down the hall, leaving him and Derek alone.

"Uh, hi?" Stiles says watching as Derek glares at Laura's retreating form. 

"Uh Derek right? I'm Stiles." Stiles offers his hand, but Derek's glare doesn't fade. In fact, Stiles thinks it intensifies as he takes in his bruised cheek. 

Ignoring his hand, Derek gently tips Stiles' head back with his fingers, inspecting the damage. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Stiles murmurs, ignoring the warmth spreading in his gut from Derek's touch as he tilts his head down into Derek's palm. He doesn't know why he does it. He blames his cat instincts and the fact that he wants to rub his face all over Derek's body.

Derek tenses, hand flinching, before slowly cupping Stiles face and running his thumb gently over the bruised skin making Stiles shudder.

"That shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have touched you." Derek nearly growls out as his thumb continues to gently swipe over Stiles' cheek.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. Comes with with freak label I guess."

Derek does growl at that. "This has happened before?"

His eyes flash red and Stiles is sure he isn't imagining it. Sure that the noise Derek just made isn't human.

"No, I mean I have been bullied for it but that's the first time I've been attacked, unless you count being targeted in lacrosse practice as being attacked which I don't."

Derek snarls as his hand moves to the back of his neck pulling him into his office and then closing the door, which Stiles leans back against as he watches Derek pace.

"You're not a freak." Is what Derek says once he finally stops pacing and looks Stiles in the eye. "There are far more dangerous creatures in the world than you Stiles. Faunus' are the least threatening creatures I have ever come across. Humans tend to hate what they don't understand."

"Why do I get the feeling that when you say _Humans,_ you're not referring to yourself?"

"Like I said. They're much worst things out there than you. Faunus' are just better known since you can't hide the things that make you unique."

Stiles can't help that his heart flips. Derek said he's _unique._

"You think I'm unique?" Derek nods. "Are you like me?" Stiles can't see any animal like features on Derek, and he's not sure what having eyes that can change colour means, but he has once met a snake Faunus and all she had was a wicked forked tongue. So some Faunus' aren't as easy to spot as others.

Derek huffs. "I'm not a Faunus."

"But you're not human? Oh my god are you an alien? Are you going to peel out of your skin and eat me because I once licked myself clean as a joke and I can confirm that I'm definitely not tasty!"

"You..." Derek's eyebrows do something complicated where they arch, then twitch before settling into a frown. "Are you joking?"

"About licking myself clean? No, I have actually done that, but that is besides the point. If you're not human, what are you?"

Derek pauses, eyes trailing down his body, mouth opening and closing before he frowns and walks back to his desk, leaning against it as he folds his arms. "Does it matter? As soon as you walk out that door you'll more than likely never see me again."

"Are you leaving town?" He can't stop the dread from filling his stomach at the thought of never seeing Derek again. For what ever reason he would really like to see more of Derek. Preferably more than platonically, but he'll take what he can get.

"No." Derek replies. "Is that all?"

 _Oh,_ Stiles thinks, _well that settles that. He doesn't want to see me again._

The thought hurts more than it should. Derek owns his own club and is well, for lack of better terms, gorgeous and Stiles is... Well he's cute at best, and that's with the hat on. Hat off he's just... A freak.

"Yeah," Stiles says feeling a little bitter at being so heart broken over a guy he just met, "That's it. I won't bother you anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"I'll let myself out." Stiles almost whispers as he turns to leave.

"You'll never be an inconvenience."

Stiles turns around, watching as Derek pushes off his desk and walks towards him until they're inches apart.

"I'm sorry." Derek says, hand moving to the back of Stiles' neck and scratching under the hair line, erupting a deep purr from Stiles.

"W-what for?" Stiles stutters as his whole body goes limp under Derek's touch.

"Making you feel like you're in anyway an inconvenience to me. I'm not good with... Words..."

"Oh, that's fine, don't worry about it. I don't really know what I was expecting, I just wanted to see you again, but you're at least five years older than me and you own your own business and I'm just a--"

"If you say freak I will...."

"You'll what?" Stiles teases making Derek smirk.

"I'll think of something. You're more than that Stiles." Derek removes his hand and Stiles whines low in his throat at the loss of warmth.

"For what it's worth, I do want to see you again."

"Yeah?" Stiles can feel his pulse pick up, feel his heart hammering in his chest at Derek's words.

"Yeah, hopefully next time we meet under better circumstances... Did they... What is happening to the men that attacked you?" Derek asks in a clipped voice.

"My dad's trying to keep me out of it so he won't tell me anything."

"When's the trial?" Derek asks, and Stiles can't help but snort at that.

"Trial? Faunus' get abused left right and center. There's never a trial. Although you nearly killed them so they ended up in worst condition than me."

"But your dads the sheriff right? Isn't he going to put them in jail?"

"You can't just throw people in jail without a judge--" Stiles is cut off as his eyes find the clock on the wall and holy shit it's 11.45 already?

"Fuck I have to go, like right now before my dad gets home and freaks out that I'm not there. I'm still suppose to be recovering but I needed to see you and I lost track of time cause dude this place is popular and hard to get into and--"

"Stiles, it's okay, I'll see you around."

Stiles sighs, he wants to ask for Derek's number or something that will help them keep in touch so he can in fact, see Derek again, but he's under no delusions. Derek isn't interested in him, and Stiles knows what he wants with Derek is in no way platonic, he can honestly say even the strawberry blonde goddess Lydia Martin didn't make his instincts go as wild as they have in the past ten minutes here with Derek. This is probably the last time he will see Derek, they never ran into each other before Stiles got attacked, so they more than likely won't run into each other outside of this office.

"Yeah, see you and again, thank you."

Stiles gives one last shy smile before slipping out of the door and shutting it behind him, breathing in deeply.

It's only when Stiles has safely beaten his dad home and is laying in bed that he realizes he never found out what non-human creature Derek is.

*

Stiles was under the impression he'd never see Derek's unfairly gorgeous face again. He had come to terms with the fact that he would be forever pining over a guy he'd never have. So you can imagine his surprise when said guy walks into Stiles' favorite pizza shack with another unfairly beautiful girl on a simple Friday night two weeks later.

"Oh my god Scott!" Stiles ducks under the table, poking his head out so he can see. He's not sure why he's hiding, just knows that right now it seems like a good idea. It had taken every ounce of his will power to resist going back to the club and making an idiot out of himself in hopes of winning Derek over. But if life has taught him anything, it's that he doesn't get the guy, especially not when said guy looks like Derek.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott asks.

"It's him!" Stiles loudly whispers.

"Who!?" Allison asks lifting out of the booth to turn around and quite obviously look right in Derek's, who is still thankfully looking up at the menu, direction.

"Sit down!" Stiles yelps, leaning across the table to grab Allison's hand and pull her back down.

"Is it the guy with the leather jacket?" She asks as she takes her rightful place snuggled in Scott's arms.

"Yes." Stiles sighs.

"Wait-- Is that the dude you've been obsessing over for the past two weeks? The one that saved you that night?"

"I have not been obsessing over him! The guy saved my life, I'm grateful!"

"You get moon eyes when ever you talk about him," Allison points out. "You tried to Facebook stalk him. You may not be obsessed, but you are definitely crushing hard on this guy. Maybe you should go over and talk to him."

He will admit to trying to Facebook stalk Derek, but _trying_ being the key word since he didn't know Derek's last name and Derek is a popular name in California apparently.

"He's on a date and he probably doesn't want to see me anyway," Stiles sighs as he looks back over to Derek and his mystery girl who are finally ordering something. "Gay or not he wouldn't want a freak like me."

Stiles curls up in his corner, gripping his tail with one hand and shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth with the other.

"You're not a freak Stiles." Allison says softly.

"Never have been and never will be!" Scott adds and Stiles really loves these guys, not only do they always try and cheer him up when he's down, but they allow him to be a third wheel to their dates and always include him in the conversation.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbles with a mouth full of pizza, opening his mouth to take another bite when a woman calls his name.

"Stiles!" Laura calls as she walks over to his table rocking a leather jacket. Must run in the family.

"Hey Laura." Stiles says, "What are you doing here?"

"Boyd's running the club tonight so thought we'd order pizza and rent a movie for a famous Hale family night in, who are your adorable friends?"

"This is my best friend Scott and his beautiful girlfriend, Allison."

"Hmm," Laura hums, "No beautiful lady on your arm?"

Stiles blushes. "Oh no, I'm not... I mean I'm sort of--"

"Gay?" Laura adds and Stiles nods. "I figured, but it's good to hear since--"

"Laura," Derek says coming over and- _whoa-_ sitting down next to him in his side of the booth. "Go order what you want, Cora and I already have."

Laura just smirks giving Stiles a wink and heading off towards who Stiles is assuming is Cora, Derek's.... Well at this point Stiles isn't positive she's his girlfriend, maybe another sister? They do kind of look a like in the whole unfairly gorgeous thing. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking.

"Hi." Derek says smiling brightly at him, and damn if that smile doesn't cause Stiles' heart to stutter in his chest. Derek has adorable bunny teeth. Could he be any more ridiculously good looking?

"Hey, hot date with your sisters?" Stiles asks because even if he doesn't think he has a chance with Derek he still wants to know Derek is single, for selfish reasons.

Derek throws his head back and laughs. "Sadly yes, they're making me watch love actually"

"Hey that's a good movie!" Stiles says, surprising himself with how easy it is to admit that to Derek without getting flustered. He remembers the last Christmas he spent with his mum watching love actually, he hasn't watched it since.

Derek raises an eye brow, not like he's judging, more like he's curious and smiles.

Stiles smiles back, ignoring the way he wants to rub his face along Derek's stubble.

"You're not wearing a hat today." Derek states, staring at Stiles' ears making them twitch.

"Oh, uh yeah I always come here and the ladies are really nice so--"

"I'm glad," Derek interrupts "You shouldn't feel the need to hide them in public. They're cute."

Blushing, Stiles scratches behind his ear and murmurs out a thanks before turning to see Scott and Allison smiling down at their pizza's.

Allison catches his eye and gives him a quick wink before looking at her phone.

"We have to get home, big day of apartment hunting tomorrow so we need plenty of sleep." Allison says getting up and pulling Scott with her.

"It's only eight." Stiles eyes them suspiciously as Allison laughs.

"And that's way past my bed time, come on Scott." Allison tugs Scott out of the booth, not seeming the least bit interested as to whether or not Stiles is following, in fact she seems to be trying to get away from him which isn't good since she's his ride home and he doesn't want to risk getting an abusive cab driver.

"Wait! You're planning on leaving me here with no way to get home?" Stiles calls making Allison freeze and give him a semi guilty look.

"We can give you a lift." Laura says easily slipping into where Allison and Scott were sitting. "You can even join us. Derek is always such a grouch whenever I pick the movies, and you obviously help with that since this is the first time I've seen him smile in the past two weeks."

"Awesome!" Allison chirps not giving him time to reply before grabbing Scott's hand and waving good bye and heading out the door.

Laura looks over the moon, Cora looks uninterested in the events and Derek is glaring, at Laura, again.

"It's fine if you don't want me to come," Stiles says getting Derek's attention. " I get it, it's fine I can just call--"

"No, I want you to join us." Derek quickly says. "But if you'd rather go home I don't mind taking you, I don't want you to feel forced by Laura into coming with us if you're not comfortable."

Derek had a point, maybe he shouldn't go with them, they are basically strangers and he still isn't completely sure what Derek is, what his family is. But he's not scared, if Derek wanted to hurt him than he wouldn't need to gain his trust first. All he'd have to do his corner him in an alley or parking lot and no one would give a Faunus getting beaten up a second glance. For whatever reason, he trusts Derek, feels drawn to him.

"I'd really like to join, better than spending the night surfing the internet." Stiles smiles, fiddling with his phone as a new message pops up.

_From: Allison_

_You're such an idiot._

_HE LIKES YOU!_

"Order for the three Hales!" Lucy calls from the counter, not that Stiles pays her much attention as he goofily smiles down at his phone until Derek's suddenly towering over him, quirking an eye brow.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiles. "Yeah I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I have satisfied with the amount of Sterek I stacked into this chapter. Lots more Sterek next chapter as well! They are just so fun to write together!


	4. Chapter 4

Derek is galaxies out of Stiles' league.

At least that is the conclusion Stiles has made based on the expensive sports car Derek drives and the fact he lives by himself in his own apartment which he can afford because he co owns his own club with his sister.

Stiles is 21, just out of college and still lives with his dad, no job and poor as hell. His cool factor is a zero on the scale, in fact his ears and tail probably make him a -10 on the scale.

Point is, he didn't have much confidence before, despite signs that could point to Derek maybe liking him. Now though? Now he's just twiddling his tail through his fingers as he sits next to Derek on the couch, watching as David reads _your Natalie._

Of course Natalie got David, the freaking prime minister, to fall in love with her despite her lack of brain to mouth filter and the fact they are worlds apart. Happens all the time in movies and Stiles would be lying if he didn't wish it was that easy in real life.

"Ah I love this part!" Laura squeals as David starts his mad rush to find Natalie.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbles, giggling as Natalie swears her way down the stairs.

"Hugh Grant is sexy, don't you think so Stiles?" Laura asks, giving him a smirk as he feels his cheeks going pink.

"I guess, if you like the British type."

"And if you don't mind me asking, what's your type?"

"Laura." Derek grits.

"What, I'll tell you my type--"

"Old and British?" Cora supplies with a grin.

"Funny, charming, sexy, amazing eyes, fine, firm body with an amazing ass. They don't even have to be old or British, I'm not picky."

Derek and Cora snort simultaneously.

Laura rolls her eyes before redirecting her attention back to Stiles as he fiddles nervously with his tail. "So Stiles, how long have you been going to that pizza shack?"

"Pretty much every Friday. Best pizza in town."

"Hmm," Laura hums giving Derek a smug look, "Interesting, we normally just go to Romo's, but Derek insisted on the pizza shack--"

"Laura." Derek warns.

"At first I thought he was just being a stubborn asshole making us drive half way across town to put off watching love actually. But after seeing your cute face there though, I must say, the extra ten minute drive makes sense now. The pizza shack was definitely--"

Stiles tunes out the rest of what Laura is saying in favor of turning his head to sneak a peak of Derek, only to find Derek already looking at him. And Stiles is an impulsive idiot, which is what he blames for making him lean in just the tiniest bit, heart sinking as Derek's eyes widen and he flinches back. Definitely reading the situation wrong than.

"I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Stiles doesn't run out of there, he just walks quicker than usual, a light jog maybe.

What was he thinking, _oh my god,_ he tried to kiss Derek. In front of his sisters. With no green light at all. Their eyes met and his reaction was to throw himself at the man? Could he be anymore lame?

Splashing water over his face Stiles sinks down onto the cold bathroom floor.

He knows he has to go out there and face Derek again eventually. Maybe he could just make up some lame excuse and go home, yeah going home sounds like the best option, because Stiles is good with dealing with rejection like that. Go home, watch a terrible movie with a title that pretty much sums up his life. He's thinking _he's just not that into you_ for this special occasion.

Walking out, Stiles gets ready to make his hasty retreat, only to be met with an empty living room and one Derek Hale looming in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Where's--"

"Gone." Derek interrupts, "Want some cold pizza?"

"Uh...." The offer was tempting, he wanted to stay and get to know Derek better. Do the whole dating thing, have what Scott and Allison have. Maybe the later wasn't an option but maybe he could still at least just be friends with Derek. He wanted more, but he managed to make a friendship work with Lydia. Only problem being he didn't feel this way about Lydia, he's never felt this way about anyone.

"If I stay will you tell me what you are?" If he's going to get to know Derek better then this would be a good place to start.

"Maybe. Depends, do you think I'd hurt you?"

Stiles shakes his head, making his way to the kitchen to grab some cold cheesy pizza.

"I think if you wanted to hurt me then you would have by now. It's not like I could stop you."

"No, you couldn't."

"I trust you."

"You don't know me." Derek huffs, moving to sit on the counter across from Stiles.

"Maybe I want to!" Stiles sighs loudly building up confidence for his next question. "Why did Laura give me the impression you knew I'd be at the pizza shack tonight?"

"Because I did." Derek answers like that isn't extremely creepy at all.

"What so you're stalking me?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"No--Maybe? I just saw you there one night and heard Scott mention it was a Friday tradition. I didn't know you'd be there tonight, I just hoped you were."

"Why? Do you like me or--" Remembering his failed kiss Stiles cuts himself short, Derek flinched back at the sight of Stiles trying to kiss him, hardly seems likely Derek feels the same way. "Never mind. I think I should just go home, thank you."

"Yes." Derek whispers.

"What?"

"Yes, I like you, I wanted to see you again because my wolf has been driving me crazy, so I followed your scent last Friday and ease dropped on your conversation with Scott which is why I thought you'd be there tonight."

Stiles drops his pizza, tail swishing nervously behind him. "Wolf? that's what you are? Part wolf? I thought you weren't a Faunus--"

"I'm not. I'm a werewolf."

"Oh... Wait, you're a dog?"

"You're an idiot." Derek says with a small twitch to his lips, taking any venom away from the words.

"I just mean aren't dogs meant to chase cats?"

Derek jumps off the counter, stalking towards Stiles slowly until he's close enough that Stiles can feel his body heat radiating off of him. "I could still chase you."

Taking a deep breath, Stiles puts a hand out over Derek's heart, feeling the steady beat. Willing his own racing heart to match its pace to no avail.

"Derek, I've-I..." Stiles stammers out, heart racing a mile a minute. He's not sure what's happening, but he feels giddy and dizzy. His nerves stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Stiles?" Derek says softly, "Stiles, you need to relax."

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"You need to lay down."

"I'm fine."

Derek rolls his eyes, scooping Stiles up bridal style like he weighs nothing.

"Hey! At least let me walk!"

Derek grins, making no movements to put him down, even as he balances Stiles with one of his legs so he can open a door.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbles as Derek places him on the bed, "I've never-- No ones ever wanted to...."

"What?"

"Before, when I tried to, you know.... Kiss you," Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, avoiding Derek's eyes. "I've never done that, I don't even know why I tried to. I'm sorry."

"You've never kissed anyone?"

Stiles shakes his head.

"Have you even been on a date before?"

Another shake.

"So before when I came onto you, you panicked because you've never done this?"

"I didn't think it was an option and before you just rejected me and then you.... It just took me by surprise and I don't know what you want from me. I know what I want from you and it's not a pity date or a one night stand."

"I didn't reject you Stiles." Derek sits down, running his blunt nails through Stiles' hair, scratching behind his ears, erupting a deep purr.

"Felt like it." Stiles mumbles into the pillow. He didn't realize how tired he was until now.

"Sorry."

"S'okay." Stiles purrs as his vision fades to black.

*

Stiles doesn't know when he fell asleep or how long he's been in that state, but when he opens his eyes the sun is shimmering through the window.

"Derek?" Stiles mumbles sleepily, looking up when no reply comes.

Stiles looks to the clock on the wall that points to 6am which means he's been asleep all night. Without telling his dad. Fuck.

"Shit," Stiles curses grabbing his phone in his pocket only to find it dead. "Fuck."

He needs to ask Derek to take him home, his dad must be worried sick, probably hasn't slept all night waiting for Stiles to come home.

It's early and Stiles can only assume Derek is fast asleep, but he has to ask, hell he just needs a phone so he can at least get in contact with his dad and let him know that he's alright, but as Stiles gets up and makes his way around Derek's apartment, he can't find a phone. Which means either Derek doesn't have a home phone or it's upstairs because having it down stairs would just be _way_ to convenient.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Stiles makes his way up the spiral staircase which leads to a big room with a gym set up in the far corner, a giant book shelf in the other and opposite, in the middle against the wall, a king sized bed with--

Stiles gasps, his whole face going red as he stares at Derek's nearly naked form, lying belly down on the bed, showing off his shirtless muscular back and fantastic ass in those black briefs.

"Derek?" Stiles calls, coughing awkwardly as Derek makes a cute growling noise and buries his face further into the pillow.

"Derek," Stiles says as he walks closer, "Derek please can I just use your phone I need--ohmygod." Stiles stares mouth agape when Derek flips around showing off an impressive bulge and toned chest. "I--"

"Stiles," Derek murmurs sitting up and running his fingers through his hair, "Are you alright?"

"Stiles?" Derek says again as Stiles stares, mouth hanging open as a little drool comes out.

"Can I use your phone?" Stiles blurts out, eyes locked on the trail of dark hair leading into Derek's briefs.

Stiles adverts his gaze to his feet, ears twitching nervously as he listens to Derek lift himself out of bed. What was he doing? Could he be any more of a perv?

"Here." Derek says handing over his phone.

"Thanks..." Stiles murmurs, looking up to meet Derek's eye.

"You're welcome." Derek replies smiling shyly as he slips into what Stiles assumes is the bathroom.

Sighing Stiles puts in his dad mobile number and presses call.

Swishing his tail wildly, Stiles paces back and forth as the phone rings and rings until it goes to voice mail. Fuck.

"Derek?" Stiles knocks on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is it to much to ask for you to take me home? I know it's early and I can call a cab, but I really need to make sure my dad is alright and--"

A clothed Derek Hale re-enters the room looking as unfairly gorgeous as ever in a black tee and denim jeans stopping Stiles' rambling with a charming smile and a finger to the lips.

"Your dad knows where you are. I know the deputy, Parrish, he told your dad you were with me."

"And my dad doesn't mind?"

Derek shrugs. "No idea, but it's probably best I take you home."

"Oh... Yeah of course, I'm ready whenever you are."

Stiles wouldn't call the car ride awkward. Derek didn't talk, Stiles for once didn't know how to break the silence. He tried to give Derek directions, but stopped once he realized Derek knew exactly where he was going, which Stiles tried not to dwell on.

By the time Derek pulled up at the front of his house, Stiles' stomach was twisting itself into an anxious knot. Was this goodbye? Were they going to see each other again? Was Derek going to Facebook him? Give him his number? Was Stiles meant to ask for Derek's number? He hasn't got the confidence for this, doesn't know how to deal with this situation.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Stiles grips his tail tightly before squeezing his eyes shut and blurting out:

"Last night was fun."

"It was." Derek replies.

"Maybe we could do it again?" Stiles questions, risking a glance over at Derek, who his grinning at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Depends if you'd actually be interested in dating someone like me, god knows you could do so much better." Stiles murmurs.

Derek shakes his head like he thinks Stiles is an idiot. "You under estimate yourself."

"That isn't a yes."

"Hmm." Derek hums pulling out a pen and paper from the glove box.

"It's not a no either." he says handing over the paper with... Numbers... Holy shit he just got Derek's number. Stiles is no expert but he is going to take that as a win.

Leaning in closer, Stiles smiles brightly at Derek. "So should I be worried that you knew exactly where I live?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to find out where the sheriff lives in this town." Derek replies with a grin.

"Is it weird that I find you stalking me flattering and strangely romantic?"

"Completely, you should probably get a restraining order against me." Derek says, leaning further towards Stiles until they're inches apart and sharing the same breath.

"Every instinct in my body tells me that that is probably never going to happen."

Stiles' stomach flips when he tears his gaze from Derek's lips to his eyes. They’re dark, huge pupils with just a faint line of irises around them, and they just pull Stiles in.

Or at least they would have if there wasn't a knock on the drivers side window and his dad standing there with an amused expression on his face.

Derek's eyes widen as he looks out the window giving a small wave to the sheriff, who was wearing his uniform, when he doesn't start work for another 3 hours... _Nice one dad_ Stiles mentally thinks as he sits back in his seat and lets out a drawn out sigh before opening the door, mentally preparing himself for a verbal smack down.

"Hey dad."

"Son." His dad says, nodding towards Derek as he shuts off the engine and opens the door to join them. Stiles has never even been close to having a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter so his dad never had the honor of doing the whole protective parent thing. If the way he's not so subtly showing off his gun attached to his belt is anything to go by, his dad is going to make the most of this moment.

"Hale." His dad nods towards the man in question.

"Sheriff."

"You've saved my sons life and now if I'm not mistaken dating him, please call me John." John puts out his hand for Derek, which Derek shakes in what looks like a strong, steady grip.

"John." Derek nods, "Jordan gave you my message?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me know that Stiles was safe, in more ways than one I'm hoping."

"Oh my god dad, please stop." This is probably the most mortifying thing he has ever been subject to in his life.

"Just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean--"

"Dad! My god, we haven't done _t_ _hat,_ and I know to be safe!"

"I'm just saying--"

"No glove, no love. Got it dad, anything else?"

"Just that I expect to get to know Derek here better--"

"Dad--"

" _But,_ I will terrorize him on a later date." Giving Derek a pat on the shoulder his dad makes his way back inside but not before adding that the living room window has a lovely view of the driveway, which is a mood killer in itself.

"I am so sorry about that." Stiles says as Derek walks him to the front door.

"You're an only child, he's nearly lost you once, I get it. Has to make sure I'm not an axe murderer although I think the fact I already saved you once has given me enough brownie points to do this."

Stiles is about to ask what when Derek leans in, soft lips meeting his cheek in a delicate peck.

"And people say cats and dogs don't get along." Stiles murmurs resisting the urge to pull Derek into a real kiss. His dad's probably still spying on them through the peep hole.

Derek grins.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will now be about 10 chapters. More than likely 10 at most. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles is a virgin. It's no secret, and he's made no attempts to hide that certain fact from Derek. In fact telling Derek that he has never even been on a date or had his first kiss before made it pretty obvious. He isn't ashamed of being a 21 year old virgin, it wasn't like he had blue balls. He has a right hand and a perfectly good porn collection stashed deep inside the many folders of his laptop- not that he has needed his porn lately since he has a very active imagination and a very hot star to said imagination- point is, Stiles has never had the option of having sex, he has seen plenty of porn, he gets the gist of where to stick what where and that lube is essential, but he doesn't know when exactly he's suppose to give it up. Is it a turn off to be too easy? Is he meant to play hard to get? He has no clue.

Which is why he would appreciate it if Scott would stop laughing and help a brother out.

"Scott I'm serious!" Stiles said after Scott had settled back down from his giggle fit. He needs a new best friend.

"I'm not telling you how many dates I went on with Allison before we had sex--"

"Please! It's not like I'm asking for details! Do you know how many drafts I have saved on my phone because of this? 50 Scott! I have 50 saved drafts because I'm too scared to text Derek without knowing!"

"You can't text him because you don't know when to have sex with him?" Scott said. "That's a stupid reason not to text some one."

"Is it though? Stiles said, turning to face Scott on the couch. "Is it really? Derek is--" Stiles flails looking for the right word- "Hotter than a thousand suns. I can't ask him out without a game plan!"

"That is--" Scott sighs. "The most stupid thing I've ever heard. He's hot? Fine. That doesn't mean you need a game plan to ask him out. You don't plan to have sex, just let it come naturally. That's what me and Allison did and now we're apartment hunting together."

"What about the third date?" Stiles asks, shrugging off Scott's advice. Seriously? Go in without a game plan? Obviously Scott wasn't a junior scout. Always come prepared. "Or is that too easy?"

Groaning Scott chucks a throw pillow at his head. "Just answer me this and I will tell you how long it took me and Allison."

"Deal!"

"Are _you_ ready? If Derek tried to... You know, on the first date. Would you be okay with that?"

"Uh.."

Probably not... Maybe? Stiles is insecure enough with clothes on. He doesn't even want to think about how perfectly sculpted Derek is (or maybe he does) compared to his lean, pale, lanky body. Also he doesn't want to be a one night stand. Doesn't want Derek to have him once then throw him out like an over used chew toy.

"Maybe not the first date." Stiles mumbles.

Scott gives him a reassuring smile and turns his attention back to the TV. "3 months and 11 days."

"Really? I can't wait that long!"

Scott sighs "We were teenagers Stiles. We had curfews and her dad is protective, it took us 3 months just to be alone in her house otherwise we might have done it sooner. Point is we didn't plan it, it just happened. If Derek doesn't understand and pressures you than he isn't worth it anyway, so just ask him out already. It's been a week Stiles, wait any longer and he might move on then I'll have to deal with you moping around."

"If he hasn't moved on already you mean."

"Stiles--" Scott gives him a thoughtful expression, clasping him on the shoulder, and giving him a goofy smile that Stiles can't help but return. 

"Look I obviously don't know Derek. I've met the guy twice and the first time I met him we were too busy freaking out over you to get to know each other, but he seems like a cool guy, I don't think he would pressure you into anything so just call or text him. It's better than sitting here freaking out over when he's going to ask you to bend over for him and-- nope I don't need those images!"

"Hey! I could be top!" Not that he is picky, he would gladly be bottom if Derek wanted to be top. Point is Scott shouldn't just assume Stiles will be the one _bending over._

Scott shudders, making gagging noises. "Okay sorry dude I am officially out. You need to talk to someone else about this."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, someone who knows him."

The first person that comes to mind is Laura, she was definitely keen on them, but would she be keen on talking about her own brothers sex life? Doubtful. But she could give him at least an idea as to where to take Derek too. Sex isn't the only reason Stiles has been freaking out about texting Derek, he has no idea what to say or where they should go. He wants Derek to want more of him, and right now he has no idea how to accomplish that goal. He doesn't want to be too easy on the first date, but what if Derek likes easy? He's a bundle of insecurities, how's he suppose to keep a guy like Derek interested if he doesn't put out?

"--someone else." Scott finishes just as Stiles zones back in.

"What?"

"I said, there has to be someone else. He has to have friends you can talk to. What about Isaac?"

"Isaac?" Stiles asks. What would Isaac know about Derek?

"Yeah, he does work at wolfs bane."

"He what!?" This is news. At least it's news to Stiles.

"How did you think we got in that night?" Scott asks, "I told you we were going out to celebrate Isaac's new job."

"Yeah, you said we were going out to a club because Isaac got a job, you didn't say he got a job _there!_ " Stiles groans. "I can't ask Isaac for advice on hisBut..." Stiles leaps up grabbing his jacket and keys from the coffee table. "I know who I can ask!"

"Who--" Scott starts, but Stiles is already half way to his jeep.

*

It was a plan, a decently thought out plan. At least Stiles thinks it is.

When Stiles gets to the club it's closed, obviously, after all it is a _night_ club. But maybe Laura was here. She did own it and it's a Friday afternoon, _someone_ has to be here.

Walking up to the back door Stiles sees an intercom system, there's the standard 1,2,3 etc. buttons, but the one that catches Stiles' attention the most is the one labeled with _delivery._

Pressing the button, Stiles waits nervously until a rough voice comes through the system with an annoyed. "We have no deliveries scheduled for today, if this is another stupid kid I suggest you run before I come out and make you."

"Uh, Boyd?" Stiles asks and the line goes dead. At least he can give himself an A+ for effort. He'll just have to come back at night and hope Boyd will let him cut he line so he can see Laura.

Turning to leave, Stiles is startled by the creak of the door being pushed open.

"Stiles," said Boyd as he comes out, gesturing for Stiles to come in as he holds the door. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Uh," Stiles says slipping past Boyd and into a room full on boxes. "I was wondering if Laura was here?"

Boyd's face goes blank- well blanker than usual- his recent forced smile gone in an instant as he glares at Stiles. "Laura? You want to see Laura? You're kidding."

"Uh, no?"

"You're serious. You know Laura is married right? Recently had a baby girl, she's not even remotely interested in you."

"What? No dude I don't want to sex her up or whatever you're thinking! Be weird since I have been fantasizing about her brother for the past month." Stiles says before adding in an afterthought, "Wait, Laura's married?"

Boyd's face stays blank as he says: "Well you're not lying."

"What--" Stiles starts just as Boyd's eyes flicker gold, "Oh my god! You're one too!?"

"Everyone who works here is. Derek's the alpha, he's also a good guy who doesn't deserve to be played around with."

"But Isaac--"

"Isn't important. Laura's not here, Derek is in his office. If you're serious about him, I suggest you either go see him or text him. I don't know how much longer I can handle his grumpy mood and before you ask, yes, it is because you haven't texted him."

Stiles nods, taking a moment for his latest discovery to sink in before walking off in the direction he hopes leads to the main area. Derek's upset he hasn't texted him? He wants to believe he has that much power over Derek's emotions, but Derek's 6 foot of pure heaven and Stiles is 5'10 of lean muscle at best. Either way, it's now or never. If he really has fucked up by waiting too long to make contact with Derek-Stiles blames the nerves- then maybe doing it in person is the best option. Sure he could go home and text Derek, but that's the cowards way out and he's already here, what's he got to lose?

"Stiles?" A familiar voice calls out from behind him. "Stiles!"

Turning around Stiles is met with a face full of blonde curls as Erica practically squeezes the life out of him in an bone crushing hug.

"Can't...Breathe."

"Shut up, I was worried about you." Erica says stepping back, showing off her cleavage in a satin push up bra, visible from under her white button up blouse "Every time I've asked about you this past week Derek has slammed the door in my face, what the hell did you do?"

"I'm guessing it's bad to wait nearly a whole week to make contact with someone who gave you their number?"

"Not if you're trying to blow them off."

Stiles gapes, blow them off? Blow Derek off? He'll admit he's an insecure idiot at times, but he's not crazy. "I I was nervous."

"Oh honey, you're adorable, but you're also the reason I have been dealing with the most frustrating boss for the past 3 days and for that," Erica's hand makes contact with his cheek, not so hard it will leave a mark, but hard enough for it to leave a sharp sting.

"What was that"

"You know what for! Now you are going to talk to him, and he better be smiling like a lovesick fool when I see him next!"

"Wait, do you know if Derek... I mean does he want me to... Put out?"

"Put..." Stiles storms off as Erica goes into a fit of laughter behind him. He is seriously freaking out about this, why the hell do people keep laughing!?

"Wait. Stiles I'm sorry!" Erica yells, shaking off the rest of her laughter and coming into step beside him. "Honestly I don't know. I tried to seduce him once, made out for 3 seconds before he threw my ass on the floor."

"Why would he do that? I mean you're beautiful."

Erica gives him a predatory grin. "Why thank you cutie." Stiles blushes. "Probably because it was in the middle of training and he was being smug about how predictable we all are. Also he set me up with Boyd. He's my cupid and the reason I am happily in love. Derek's never had any luck in his love life, always picks crazy chicks or just goes for a one night stand. That was until he met you."

Stiles smiles-apart from the dating crazy chicks- the more Stiles learns about Derek the more he falls. That's his biggest problem, when he starts to fall for someone, he falls hard and fast. They should get through the first few dates before Stiles starts making any embarrassing declarations of his love.

"So any ideas where he likes to go? I mean if I ask him out I have to have a game plan right?"

"That's adorable, you want advice for your date. Derek isn't picky, just your presence should satisfy him."

"Oh, okay."

"Just," Erica says as they come to a stop outside the door that leads up to the second floor, "take it at your own pace. Derek won't pressure you into having sex, he's such a softy under that grumpy cat facade he puts on. Talk to him, he won't judge you."

"Thanks."

Erica gives him one more warning about how she expects Derek to be shitting rainbows when she sees him next before punching in the security code and sending Stiles on his way. It was comforting talking to Erica, hearing someone who knows Derek say that he is worrying over nothing. He isn't exactly keen on telling Derek that the reason he hasn't texted him is because he was nervous. It's only been a week and he was kind of hoping Derek would show up at his house, save him from having to make the first move.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Stiles knocks on the door, hand fiddling with his hoodie strings as he waits.

"Who is it?" Derek grunts.

"Stray kitten looking for a home?" Stiles jokes, trying to lighten the mood. He really doesn't want Derek to be angry he never texted. He feels like an idiot now, he should have just sent one of the many drafts he has instead of chickening out.

His heart beat doesn't settle as he hears Derek getting up and making his way over to the door.

Panicking, Stiles puts a hand over his mouth and checks his breath before casually stuffing his hands in his pocket, giving a _sup?_ nod as Derek opens the door.

"So... Feeling charitable?"

"Depends." Derek says leaning against the door frame, muscles flexing as he crosses his arms.

Stiles gulps. "On?"

"Why you're here."

Well, it's now or never.

"Willyougooutwithme." Stiles says quickly, looking at a spot right of Derek's head. There is no way he is making eye contact after that.

Derek grins. turning his body to the side and gesturing for Stiles to come in.

As soon as Stiles makes it past the door way, the doors being slammed shut and Derek's moving so fast that in the blink of an eye he's been crowded up against the door with Derek's arms trapping him.

"For someone who's had a week to make a move, that didn't sound very confidant."

"Yeah, well I guess I find it hard to believe that you'll say yes, but there it is. I like you and I want to go out with you and if you don't want that than fine I'll go, but--"

Yes." Derek interrupts, leaning closer and inhaling Stiles' scent-which is probably just sweat at this point- "I will go out with you."

"Ss-seriously?" Stiles shudders as Derek runs his nose up his neck, stubble rubbing across his jugular.

"I should be asking you that. You really want to go out with an old dog like me?" Stiles rolls his eyes and Derek chuckles, which is way cuter than it should be.

"You're not--How old are you?"

"28." Derek answers, still nosing along his neck as if he's... Scenting him?

"Oh, I'm--"

"21, you and Cora went to school together. She always went on about how she gave some kid a black eye for making fun of the school Faunus."

"Cora was the one...." Stiles isn't intimidating, although he tried mostly to forget his school days since that was over and he could now do what he really wants with his life, but he's never been able to forget or figure out why his bullies all got less and less frightening throughout high school, they didn't stop bullying him, they were just more subtle about it. He just assumed they'd picked on someone much bigger and had it coming, he never imagined they were getting bullied into not bullying him by a girl.

"She's your everyday knight in shining armor." Derek says, finally moving away from his neck and taking a step back.

"Just like her big brother?" Stiles asks, taking a step forward back into Derek's personal space and _finally_ giving into his instincts, ears flattening on top of his head as he nuzzles into Derek's shoulder. He's not sure what exactly he's trying to do, but he's pretty sure Derek was just scenting him so he doesn't see why he can't return the favor.

 _"Stiles."_ Derek gasps, as Stiles purrs into his shoulder.

"mmm?" Stiles hums in content, he hasn't gotten much sleep lately which is probably why he's giving into his instincts, he's just too tired to fight them and Derek is warm, and so soft. Like a giant teddy bear, or puppy dog. Whichever.

"Does that always happen?" Derek asks, voice gruff as he runs his fingers down Stiles' back.

"Wha?" Stiles slurs into his shoulder, making no attempts to stop the drool leaking out of his mouth and onto Derek's grey Henley.

"The vibration... When you purr?"

"What?" Stiles flushes, taking a step back. Vibration? _Shit._

"Oh.. Uh that, it's just... I mean my body just... Sorry, I know it's weird."

Derek laughs, looking sheepish as he runs a hand through his hair, making it stick out at all angles and  _damn that's hot._

"I guess finding the fact your whole body vibrates when you purr hot makes me even weirder than."

"You think..." _fuck._

No ones ever made him feel like this, feel wanted and desirable. Stiles wants to feel more, wants Derek to make him feel like this all the time. Drawing up whatever inner courage he possesses, Stiles takes a step forward, practically throwing himself at Derek as his arms come up to wrap around Derek's neck as he claims Derek's mouth in a rough kiss.

The kiss is messy, teeth clacking as Stiles tries to deepen it and Derek just standing their in a state of shock. It's after 15 seconds of Derek not kissing back that Stiles goes to pull away and apologize, when Derek growls like a wild animal into his mouth before wrapping strong arms around Stiles' waist and all but lifting him off the ground, forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around his waist as Derek greedily licks along the seam of Stiles' lips, begging for entrance that Stiles grants without hesitation.

Stiles' tail swishes wildly as Derek takes control of the kiss, tongues brushing as Derek moves his hands to the globes of Stiles' ass, squeezing as he uses the new angle to deepen the kiss and lick into his mouth. Stiles knows he's hard, can feel himself stirring in his jeans, he wants nothing more than to rut against Derek to relieve some of the pressure, hell at this point he'd probably let Derek do whatever he wanted to him despite his fears and insecurities because he wants this, wants _Derek._

 _"Stiles."_ Derek ~~says~~ growls, breaking off the kiss, hands clenching then unclenching his ass cheeks as he buries his face into the hollow of Stiles' neck. "You have no idea how good you smell." As if to prove his point, Derek inhales deeply, shuddering as a low whine escapes his throat. "You need to go, before I lose control and take you on my desk."

Stiles lets out an involuntary groan as he looks to said desk. He can picture being bent over it as Derek just _takes,_ making him come undone until he's beg Okay probably not the best time to be thinking about Derek fucking him if he wants to get out of this office with his virginity intact, which right now is not something he's completely sure he wants.

"Yeah," Stiles breathes out, "Should probably save the office sex until at least after the first date huh?"

Derek bites down on his clavicle before growling out, "Don't tempt me Stiles, you have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Uh dude," Stiles says, gyrating his hips, making his erection press into Derek's stomach. "I think I know exactly, if not more about how you feel right now."

Derek curses, dropping Stiles onto his shaky legs, then catching him and holding him close as his legs collapse like jelly beneath him.

Stiles giggles, blushing as he wills his legs to stand properly, "So, still want to go out with me or?"

"After that it would seem rude not to." Derek grins, reaching down and- Adjusting his pants, because Derek's hard. Making out with him made Derek hard. Derek wants _him! Sexually!_

Stiles can't help the smug grin that crosses over his face as he lets his eyes wander back up to meet Derek's. "So you going to wine and dine me?"

"You asked _me_ out. Shouldn't you do the wining and dining?"

"I was... I mean the fair is in town?" Stiles says, nerves back and in full effect, "well it's a half an hour drive but it's pretty close-Unless you don't like fairs, ohmygod of course you don't want to go to the fair that was lame I'm sor"

Derek rolls his eyes, cutting him off as he grabs Stiles' neck and presses their mouths together in a more controlled, chaste kiss before pulling back completely and walking over to his desk.

"Tomorrow?" Derek asks, leaning against his desk as he watches Stiles intently.

"You want to go to the fair?"

"I like the fair." Derek says with a small smile, "More importantly, I like you. I could care less where we go as long as we're"

"Together?" Stiles finishes, "God that's cheesy, and adorable. You're adorable." Stiles finishes with a wide smile of his own.

"You're an idiot."

"Only for you baby."

"I'm honored. Now let me get back to work before I find a better use for your mouth."

Stiles gulps, dick twitching in his jeans, very interested in where this conversation is heading

 _"Stiles."_ Derek growls and right, freaky werewolf nose.

"Okay, okay. I am going, I'll uh text you?"

"You better." Derek grumbles.

"I will." Stiles says, using his last ounces of courage to go in for one more sweet, chaste kiss. "I definitely will."

Stiles can't help but feel giddy as he exits Derek's office, ignoring the obscene noises Erica makes as he passes the bar, making sure to flip her off before continuing his journey towards the exit and to his jeep.

Stiles feels no shame when he gets in his car, turns on the radio and happily sings along to Beyonce's crazy in love. He sings it even when he comes home and his dad gives him a questioning look. He even goes on YouTube just to replay the awesomeness that is Queen B because he has a date. With Derek. Tomorrow. At the fair.

He has a given right to be shitting rainbows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got about 3 more chapter planned. Just need to write them, going to add like the tiniest bit of angst, but other than that just fluff and smut.
> 
> It has been so fun working on this fic thus far. I really hope you're all still enjoying it and thank you for the lovely comments and kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated. Sorry for the delay. My cat died so I haven't exactly had the right motivation to finish this, but my lovely best friend brought me a kitten the other day and It is just so cute my insides hurt and bam! Motivation is back thanks to my gorgeous baby boy Smee <3

"For the last time Stiles you look fine." Scott says grabbing Stiles' wrist before he can try on the seventh pair of jeans he owns.

"These don't make my tail look fat?" Stiles asks, inspecting his tight blue denim jeans.

"Definitely. Those _three_ pieces of cheese cake went straight to it. No hiding that thing."

"I'm a nervous eater!" He definitely is. Before his first day of high school he had two boxes of pop tarts and ended up having to go to the nurses before third period and was sent home. Thankfully that's how he met Scott since he was the only one who gave enough of a damn to escort him to the nurses while Jackson and his douchey friends laughed at him. "Oh my god! What if Derek thinks I look bad? I know I don't hit the gym much and he looks like he could bench press my jeep, but I have a high metabolism! Oh god, I shouldn't have eaten anything I should have--"

"Stiles!" Scott interrupts. "I was kidding! Your tail doesn't look fat. I don't think its possible for your tail to get fat. It has been that skinny since we met." Scott pauses a beat before dragging Stiles to his bed to sit down, narrowing his worried puppy gaze at him. "Why are you so nervous? I thought you guys.. Uh... You know? Did stuff..."

"That was yesterday!" Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, stopping to groom his ears along the way. "What if he regrets it?" Derek's had a whole day to think. He's probably realized what a big mistake he's made. Dating a virgin faunus. He's probably expecting Stiles to put out after the show he put on yesterday. Hell yesterday he probably would have, but now he isn't so sure he's ready and oh god.. What if Derek gets angry and dumps him because he's a teasing prude? What if--

"Stiles! Stop, just stop." Scott says clamping a hand over Stiles' mouth, apparently he said all that out loud. "You think you're being hard on your self, but if you honestly think that Derek would do any of what you just said then why the hell are you going on a date with him in the first place?"

"I don't." Stiles mumbles into Scott's hand, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He knows Derek has been nothing but a gentleman to him, had been nothing but nice and caring and loving. But that's just it, Derek's a werewolf, for the life of him Stiles can't fathom why he would want a faunus in the first place, let alone one of the cat species. It all seems too good to be true and Stiles is trying to be positive, but he doesn't get guys like Derek in the end. His mother was lucky to meet someone as kind and caring and loving as his father and have a normal life, but she was beautiful. Stiles just ... Isn't.

"Stiles, I can't believe I have to say this, but you are the _cutest_ guy I have ever met. you _are_ attractive you know. Some people may just be too narrow minded and idiotic to accept your kind, but I have seen girls gushing over how cute you are. Yeah Derek is.. Uh hot... Really built and all that male model crap, but you are damn adorable and there is no reason he would not be attracted to you."

"Thanks." Stiles can feel his face is most likely pink, he's not good at taking compliments. Especially compliments he doesn't agree with.

"I though Allison was out of my league." Scott continues, hands twitching in his lap. "Didn't think she would ever want me and _you_ gave me this whole speech about living life with no regrets and that if I wasn't practically your brother you'd pork me and it's the reason I went over that day and asked her out. Take your own advice Stiles, Yolo right?"

Stiles laughs at that. It was probably the worst speech he's ever given, but when Scott nodded his head and yelled Yolo and nervously asked Allison if she liked food (yeah, not a certain type of food, just _food)_ he'd felt amazing, like he did that, he was like a freaking cupid!

"I just don't want to get too invested, you know? You know what happened with Lydia, and this is different, this is so much worst than Lydia!"

"Already worst than Lydia huh?" Scott chuckles, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. "Look I never told you, because personally I thought it was weird, but that night you were.... _attacked.."_ Scott grits out. "Derek, he..."

"He what Scott?" Stiles asks. "Besides bash three people." His dad already stressed the injuries Derek put on his attackers, gone over how he doesn't want him involved with someone so violent. If it wasn't for the fact his dad thought Derek did it in self defense than he would probably already be banned from dating him at all. After all it's not like Derek has a criminal record (his dad checked) so really the sheriff had no reason to believe Derek is a bad or dangerous guy.

"He wouldn't leave you. He growled at the paramedics when they tried to take you from him. Hell he wouldn't even let me hold you and I'm your best friend!" Scott sighed, petted Stiles, which embarrassingly makes him purr, and grabs his bag to leave. "Just saying man. If you've got it bad, than he is absolutely obsessed. He'll be here in half an hour, just breath and relax. Trust me dude, he wants you."

"He wants me..."

With one last reassuring smile and a thumbs up Scott waves good bye and is out the door.

Stuck in his own thoughts Stiles' mind goes on to repeat _'he wants me'_ like a mantra.

*

"He's late." Stiles groans, nervously pulling a throw pillow apart. Derek texted that he was on his way, but that was twenty minutes ago.

Maybe he changed his mind?

"He'll be here son," The sheriff said sternly. "Or he'll be meeting two very good friends of mine." His dad says patting his gun holster and taser.

Just as Stiles was about to reply, to beg his dad not to make a big deal about him being stood up, the door bell rings and his dad is practically racing to answer the door.

"Dad!" Stile shouts just as the sheriff opens the door and, _oh god,_ puts his hand on his gun, tapping it lightly, giving Derek a serious look.

"Sheriff." Derek greets, voice sober.

"Derek." The sheriff greets back as Stiles comes to his side and watches his father and his possible boyfriend have a stare off, neither backing down. "I expect my son to be home by midnight."

"Dad!" Stiles shrieks. "I am twenty one! I don't have a curfew!"

"The fair closes at eleven." Derek supplies, letting a small smile break his serious expression. "Midnight shouldn't be a problem."

"Good man." the sheriff says, clasping Derek on the shoulder and ruffling Stiles' hair, effectively ruining his hour worth of styling to get it to sit right.

"Okay, glad you approve, we're going to go now! Don't wait up!"

"Stiles." the sheriff says, pulling Stiles in close as Derek stands awkwardly at the door. "If you decide to not come home and... Stay with Derek tonight, just make sure you text me _and_ be safe!"

" _Dad!"_ Stiles whines, fully aware that Derek can hear everything his father is whispering into his ear. "We'll be safe, can I please go now?"

"As long as we have one thing clear," The sheriff starts, re-focusing his attention on Derek. "You are not to leave my sons side you hear? I don't care if faunus' are admired at these fairs, I don't want my son being targeted again. Got it Hale?"

Derek balls his fists up before giving a steely nod. "I won't let anything happen to Stiles, sir."

With a nod of approval from his dad, Stiles grabs Derek's wrist with his tail and tugs him away from the house, waving goodbye as his father softly shakes his head and mumbles something about growing up too fast.

"Sorry about that," Stiles murmurs when he see's Derek's fist still clenched tight. "He's protective."

Derek growls, "So am I. And if anyone even tries to hurt you tonight, I'll break their nose."

Stiles chuckles. "Are all werewolves like this? Always use violence as the best option?"

"Depends on the situation I suppose." Derek sighs, taking Stiles hand and pulling him close to breathe him in. "It's just... Remembering that night, those men, the thought that they could have severely injured or worst..." Derek swallows, taking a deep calming breath, nuzzling into his neck and letting out a deep rumble of content, "It drives my wolf mad. I can't let anything happen to you Stiles, I won't."

"Derek." Stiles let's out a shaky breath, arms wrapping around Derek's waist. This all feels to good to be true, but god he wants this, wants Derek more than sanely possible. "I feel safe with you, we'll be fine."

Derek lets out a soft whine, pulling back and giving a soft peck to Stiles' temple. "We should get going, your dads watching us from the window."

"Seriously?" Stiles lets out a laugh of frustration before pulling back and giving a quick salute to the window and dashing for his side of the car, "Let's go before he decides to try and join us."

Laughing, Derek gets in the car, making sure Stiles' seat belt is fastened before giving his own mock salute to the house and taking off.

*

Stiles is only slightly freaking out. He for once doesn't know what to say and the 15 minutes of Derek humming along to the radio is only racking up even more nerves, making him sweat furiously and clutch his tail in a death grip as his leg bounces up and down continuously.

Looking out the window for a distraction, Stiles suddenly feels his hand, which is still glued to his tail, being softly pried away and taken into Derek's, larger warmer hand, thumb rubbing over his knuckles as Derek looks over, meeting Stiles' gaze and smiling softly before adverting his gaze back to the road.

If the flip and swell of his stomach is anything to go by, Stiles is pretty sure he's already in more than crush territory here. And that is a terrifying thought.

"So favorite movie?" Stiles asks in an attempt to get to know Derek as Derek finishes paying (which he so stubbornly insisted on) for their tickets.

Derek blushes mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that? I don't have super hearing."

"E.T."

"The alien?"

"Yeah, it was the first movie I ever watched. My mother loved it, watched it nearly every week." Derek smiles fondly, but there's the tinge of sadness in his eyes that Stiles knows all too well. "She would have loved you."

Stiles interlinks their fingers, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Same with my mum. She always wanted me to have some fairy tale romance. Although I think she was thinking more of a Cinderella type thing than little red riding hood."

Derek huffs. "Are you saying I'm the big bad wolf?"

"Yeah but you're _my_ big bad wolf." Stiles smiles, flushing at the fact he just basically said Derek was _his_ and not only did Derek let him, he's _blushing!_ "So uh, think you can beat me in bumper cars?"

Derek gets a terrifying glint in his eyes. "You're on."

*

New fact about Derek Hale that Stiles can add to his file: Extremely competitive.

Stiles is pretty sure you can't even win bumper cars, but that didn't stop Derek from trying.

"I am _never_ doing that with you again. I think I have whiplash."

"You're over reacting. I hardly grazed you."

"Hardly.... YOU TARGETED ME THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"Yeah but _you,"_ Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist from behind as Stiles glares over his shoulder at that extremely adorable face. "Kept trying to hit me first. Don't challenge an alpha."

"Yeah?" Stiles asks, Mischievous glint in his eye as he shoots himself out of Derek's grip, wrapping his tail around his wrist to lead him a game he stands a chance at winning. "Winner gets to buy dinner while the other one shuts up and lets him."

"Clowns? Seriously?"

"Yep. it's not physical so you have no unfair advantage. You just shove the balls down his throat and see where they end up. Highest score wins."

Derek grumbles something that sounds suspiciously a lot like ' _I'll shove my balls down your throat.'_ and hands over the money to pay, ignoring Stiles protest that he brought money to pay for himself. The fair is expensive enough just paying for yourself without having to pay for two.

"Okay big guy." Stiles whispers seductively from Derek's side. "Stick them balls in his mouth. Don't be shy, he doesn't bite."

"Yeah." Derek says, wrapping an arm around Stiles and bringing him in so his mouth is right next to his ear. "But I do." Stiles shudders as Derek licks along the shell of his ear before biting the globe.

"Your turn." Derek smirks, looking proud of his results. two threes, one four, one two and a five, a total of 17. Easy enough.

Watching the clown, Stiles times his strikes, smirking when he gets one six, two threes, one four and a five. "I am going to wine and dine you and you're going to love it!"

"Fine, but I'm still paying for everything else."

"You are impossible!" Stiles states dramatically as he grabs a sticky hand as his prize, laughing as Derek grabs a inflatable alien and does his best E.T. impression.

Three Dagwood dogs, five rides and a haunted house later and Stiles is pretty sure this is turning out to be one of the best days of his life.

"Dude, did you see your face when that guy swung the fake chain saw at me!"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek grumbles as he pulls Stiles over to a bench to sit down.

"You jumped in front of me and growled, oh my god! He shit his pants!" Stiles wipes the tears away from his eyes from laughing so much and leans into Derek's side. "I was worried you were gonna knock him out with your super wolfy strength."

"I probably would have if he touched you."

"Why are you so protective of me? Is it a wolf thing? I haven't really asked 'cause I didn't want to annoy you with questions, but I've done a lot of research since you told me and there's so much lore about werewolves I don't know what to believe."

"It's... We're..." Derek frowns as he runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I just need you to be safe. I don't like being away from you."

"Is that why you dragged me into the toilets with you instead of just letting me wait outside?"

"Yep." Derek pops the 'p' as he smiles down at Stiles, wrapping a protective arm around Stiles' waist.

Derek looks at him as if he hung the moon and it just... _It makes no sense._ He wishes his mind would just shut up, wishes his insecurities would leave him alone so he could enjoy the feel of being snuggled into Derek's warmth.

Across from them, Stiles see's a beautiful, tanned blonde looking at them. Well looking at _Derek,_ pointing at him and making a drooling face with her equally attractive friend. It pisses him off.

"Wow, you have your arm around me and girls are still giving you _that_ look."

"What look?"

"Oh you know, the ' _ditch that loser and come home with me'_ look." Stiles sneers, giving the girl the best bitch face he can muster up which she obviously takes notice of as she cracks up laughing with her friend pointing at him. It does _not_ bother him. It doesn't!

"Hey!" Derek calls out, getting the girls attention, before removing himself from Stiles' side and making his way over to the now blushing females and this is just  _not_ happening. He is not getting ditched. Derek is not over there flirting with them. 

_Screw you insecurities! Derek would not do that to him!_

Stiles can't hear what Derek's saying, but he does notice when the grin drops off both of the girls faces and then they're blushing furiously and quickly walking away as Derek almost growls out: "Have a nice night."

"What the fuck did you say to them!?" Stiles asks as Derek sits back down, re creating their previous position.

"I just kindly told them that even if they spent half the time working on being a decent human being as they do ogling themselves in front of a mirror I still wouldn't be interested because they're not even remotely as gorgeous as you."

"I-" Stiles feels his throat close up at that. How the fuck did he get someone as amazing as Derek to date him!?

"People like that piss me off. The type who think they're every bodies type and we should just feel honored that they'd even give us the time of day."

"I feel honored that you gave me the time of day." Stiles mumbles.

"Don't do that."

"Wha-"

"Don't act like I'm better than you in any way. Trust me Stiles, I'm not." Derek's grip tightens as he buries his face into Stiles' hair. "I want you Stiles. Nobody else, Just _you."_

Stiles blushes, tail sliding into his lap to clutch. Derek actually just said that. He really likes him, he could have anybody he wants and he wants _him._

"I've noticed you do that when you're nervous." Derek mumbles into his ear. "It's a cute tell."

"S-shut up!" Stiles says, letting go of his tail to playfully elbow Derek in the side. "You make me nervous."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Derek says it with a grin, but Stiles hears the uncertainty in his voice and it makes his stomach flutter that Derek is just a nervous as he is.

"Good." Stiles wraps his tail around Derek's hand. "It helps with the nerves." he says as Derek lightly squeezes.

"You're adorable."

"I know." Stiles quips, leaning into give Derek a quick peck. "But so are you."

*

After spending a significant amount of time walking around the fair, Stiles refusing to let Derek spend anymore money on him, they finally decide to head out.

The car ride back is no where near as silent as the one there. Stiles talking to Derek as if he were talking to Scott about anything and everything that pops into his head. They even end up getting into a heated debate as to who could win in a game of Mario Kart, which Stiles claims he is the champion at and would leave Derek behind in his pixelated dust.

Pulling up to his house, Stiles is reluctant to get out. He doesn't want the night to end. He wants to invite Derek inside, maybe ask him to sleep over. Although he doesn't want his dad to see Derek's car tomorrow morning and get the wrong idea. When they have sex, it will be nowhere near his father. Definitely not under the shame roof.

"Tonight was fun." Stiles says leaning against the front door, not wanting to go inside.

"One of the best nights of my life." Derek murmured, his head tilting to the side as Stiles brushed his lips against Derek’s.

"Mine too." Stiles mumbles against his soft lips.

Derek smiles, grabbing the back of Stiles' neck and bringing their lips together properly, body pining Stiles' to the door as his hands wandered down until he had a firm grip on his ass. Stiles moaned against Derek's lips, clutching his shirt and bringing him closer as Derek's tongue slid into his open mouth. Stiles couldn't think straight, it felt amazing and he could feel himself getting harder with every swipe of Derek's dominating tongue in his mouth and the feel of Derek's greedy hands palming his ass through his jeans.

"Derek." Stiles moaned, biting his lip as Derek's mouth moved to his neck, sucking and biting along the pale flesh. He was going to come in his pants, he was going to come in his pants, untouched and he didn't even care as long as Derek kept on suc-

Stiles barely had time to register the porch light flickering on before the door was suddenly removed from behind him and he and Derek went tumbling to the floor, Derek thankfully catching himself before he squashed Stiles.

"Hello boys." A stern voice spoke from above them. "I take it the date went well?"

Derek is the first one to compose himself, jumping back to his feet as Stiles groans in misery on the floor.

It's settled. His dad is _evil._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on this being super long. Maybe 3-5 chapters. See how I go since this is my first time writing fan fiction (or really any kind of creative writing since high school) 
> 
> =^.^= Anyway hopefully it's not that bad! =^.^=


End file.
